Switch pads are commonly used with electrical switches to serve as an interface between a user and a device. As one example, a switch pad with an electrical switch can be used to manipulate the position of a window in an automobile. In another implementation, a switch pad with an electrical switch can be used to activate a release mechanism for an automobile component, such as a compartment door, interior, or exterior hatch. Other examples can include such devices as exterior keypads or door activation systems with a remote input device.
In some implementations, the switch pad can be disposed in the external environment, exposing it to the temperature and humidity condition changes normally associated with the ambient atmosphere. Because such external conditions can adversely affect the operation of electrical devices, such as electrical switches, precautions to protect the operation of the devices are routinely employed. One such precaution can include sealing the electrical switch within a weatherproof shell. Such waterproof shells can be intricate or costly to produce.